The technical field generally, but not exclusively, relates to small electronic devices, such as hand-held consumer electronic devices. Small consumer electronic devices regularly experience a challenging electromechanical environment. Devices are subjected to mechanical impulses (e.g. dropped), to temperature and humidity extremes, to contact or immersion in liquids, vibration, and/or electrostatic discharge. Further, consumer preferences create an incentive for devices to be designed as small and light as possible while still convenient to use, meaning for most devices that some presently available protective mechanisms are reduced or excluded. Further, each joint, coupling, or mating of mechanical parts introduces a potential failure point and/or a point of ingress for undesirable environmental agents such as liquids, particles, or electrostatic charges. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.